Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a content providing apparatus and method which provides music or other contents to passengers in a vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
As conventional apparatuses of this type are known ones adapted to use passenger (or driver) voices picked up by microphones to generate feelings (emotion) data representing passenger feelings, select a musical piece from a database based on the generated feelings data, and automatically reproduce the selected music. Such an apparatus is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-155157 (JP2006-155157A), for example.
However, since passenger feelings do not always correspond well with the music or other contents they prefer, an automatic music selection service that selects music based on passenger feelings data in the manner of the apparatus of JP2006-155157A is apt sometimes to annoy passengers.